Wanderers Of Ringwood Forest
by voldyismyfather
Summary: This is Martha and Doctors adventure. They turn up in the quiet village of alderholt to find a devestating disaster upon the doors
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO NO MATTER HOW CUTE HE IS THIS STORY IS WHEN MARTHA WAS WITH THE DOCTOR ENJOY**

* * *

**Doctor Who **

Wanderes of Ringwood Forest

**Prologue**

Tyrone and Rogan were wandering through a dark forest thinking about what they had just saw. They had just witnessed a terrible event. A fight ending in the death of Sam Smith lead singer of JKS their favourite band. A huge riot had broke out and they had started it, just because they couldn't get into the show. Now they would never be able to see him perform ever again.

"Lets get back, Kristina will be worried about us" Tyrone suggested.

"Nah" Rogan replied "She's not expecting us back till gone midnight, and it's not even dark yet".

"OK, whatever" Tyrone said casually. He wanted to go home. But he dare not tell his brother this. He would just laugh even if Tyrone tried to explain that a lot of mysterious disappearances have happened a lot lately especially around Ringwood forest. "Maybe we should call her and tell her what happened".

"And have her tell us to come straight back home, whats going to get us a big, scary monster from another planet. I don't think so" Rogan replied with a laugh "She worries too much, that's her problem".

Tyrone didn't know what to say, he knew Rogan was right their sister did worry too much but she had a good reason to worry especially since their parents had disappeared last week, Rogan seemed to think they had gone on holiday without them. But that doesn't explain the disappearance of ten other people during the last two weeks.

***

After about two hours of aimless wandering…."Oh look its dark, I can barely see you, it's about 9:30" Rogan declared. This made Tyrone jump he had been so busy in thought that he had forgotten his brother was there.

Suddenly from nowhere came the sound of running feet on the ground. Thump,thump,thump. It was getting closer.

"Tyrone, it's only a rabbit, your shaking" Rogan said calmly. He didn't know what it is and whatever it is it is definitely is not a rabbit.

"How can you see I'm shaking it's dark" Tyrone replied.

"I eat up all my carrots, plus you have just admitted that your shaking" Rogan laughed

Thump, THUMP THUMP.

"Rogan there's something big and scary behind you" Tyrone cried

"Tyrone, stop lying there's nothing behind me except you and by the way your breath reeks" Rogan laughed

"Um, Rogan I'm not behind you it's …." But Rogan didn't hear what's behind him as the next thing he knew he was flung in the air and straight down the mouth of a huge gluttonous monster that was the size of Alderholt.

Tyrone knew it was his turn next but he knew he had to do one thing first and that was call his sister. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and called his home number. Beep, beep, beep, Beeeeep, sorry your call can not be taken at the moment please leave a message after the tone. He closed his phone and swore under his breath. He stood still and waited.

***

Not too far away in the village of Alderholt, Kristina woke with a start. The phone was ringing. She quietly climbed out of her parents bed trying not to wake her sister. Walked across the room and into the kitchen. The phone had stopped ringing. She looked at the clock. It was gone midnight her brothers should have been back by now. Unless. No. The monster can't have got them too. Maybe that was them on the phone calling to say there going to be late. She turned on the news and to her horror the worst possible thing appeared "Tonight's JKS concert was cancelled after only 3 songs as a huge riot broke out killing lead singer Sam Smith"

"Oh My God" Kristina said so loudly that it woke her sister.

"Kristina, whats going on? Are the boys back yet? Josie asked her sister.

"Jo, I don't think there coming back" Kristina replied with tears in her eyes

"Why has something happened" Josie asked again, trying to take it in, "Did the monster get them too"

"I think so, they would have been back by now otherwise, the concert got cancelled," Kristina cried and put her arms around her sister. "We need a miracle"


	2. Chapter 1

**Doctor Who **

**Chapter 1**

"So Doctor, what strange and mysterious place are we going to today then?" asked Martha impatiently. She had travelled with the Doctor many a time and every time he took her somewhere new.

"I have absolutely no idea"replied the Doctor "I hope it's somewhere nice"

The TARDIS suddenly came to a halt. "Lets go investigate" declared the Doctor

***

Josie woke with a start. She opened her eyes to discover she was back in her own bed. Maybe it was all a dream. She thought. My parents and brothers didn't get snatched by the monster. My family is perfectly safe. She dragged herself out of bed and went to the living room. Only to discover her older sister watching the telly. By the look on her sisters face Josie could tell it had not all been a dream. Her brothers had been snatched last night by the monster.

"Would you like some lunch Josie its nearly one o'clock?"asked Kristina making Josie jump.

"Yes, please" replied Josie "Can I make it? Please! You look tired".

"Nah, don't worry" Kristina said calmly "I'll do cheese on toast".

"My favourite" Josie said joyfully. She looked at her sister, all she's done since mum and dad disappeared is look after me and the boys, she deserves a rest. She thought.

"After lunch, then we'll go for a walk around the field" Kristina called out.

"Okay sis"replied Jo

***

"Looks like we've landed in someone's field" said Martha.

"Ah, an overgrown one to, look at all that long grass" replied the Doctor "Oh, and here come a couple of people who might be able to help us out"

"Well, lets go over and say hello" Martha said cheerfully.

As Martha walked across the grass with the Doctor she saw that the two people were young one looked to be about 17 and the other 5.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor and you are?" the Doctor said suddenly.

"My names Kristina with a K and this is my sister Josie and may I ask what are you doing in our field" the older girl replied.

"Sorry about that you wouldn't believe it if we told you!" replied Martha "by the way Martha's my Name"

"Nice to meet you" said Josie quietly.

"We'd believe anything, seeing whats been happening round here lately" Kristina told them.

"We came here in my space ship called the TARDIS which stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space" replied the Doctor "and may I ask where are your parents?"

"I have no idea, some sort of monster has been taking people from a forest not too far from here. It got my brothers last night and my parents a week a go" replied Kristina shaking "only at night does it attack, if someone's out past 9 in the woods there a goner."

"Ah, we might be able to help you, where are we by the way?" Martha asked.

"Your in the village of Alderholt, and your from London, I can tell by your accent" Kristina replied "do you want to come to our house for something to eat, you can stay as long as you want, we have plenty of room."

As the Doctor and Martha followed Kristina and Josie they got a good look at the garden and how untidy it was. However when they got inside the house was spotless apart from the odd toy here and there.

"Who wants a cup of tea?" asked Kristina "or coffee?"

"Tea" replied Martha and the Doctor.

"Kristina, can I show Martha my room please" Josie piped up.

"Go on then" replied Kristina "don't worry you'll be fine, she'll just want to play dollies with you" she whispered in Martha's ear.

Kristina reached up and turned on the radio and playing was Busted Year 3000.

Kristina begun to sing along with the chorus "I've been to the year 3000, not much has changed but they lived under water and your great, great grand daughter is pretty fine" She turned down the radio and finished making the cups of tea. "I wonder what the year 3000 will be like?" Kristina asked herself.

"Nothing like it says in the song, its full of loss and sadness" the Doctor replied. "Put it on again, I like that song."

"Sounds horrible" Kristina casually replied to the Doctors comment.

"You look tired, When was the last time you slept?" the Doctor asked..

"Last night, for about two hours, I heard the phone ring at 10pm then Midnight" Kristina replied "I can't sleep I'm worried I might lose Josie as well, I wont let her leave the house without me."

"Tell me about this monster? The Doctor said as if taking an interest.

"There's nothing to say, the only people who've seen it haven't been seen again." Kristina said flatly.

As they walked into the living room, the Doctor noticed a family picture hanging on the wall.

"Josie seems so happy, I haven't seen like this since our parents disappeared." said Kristina with tears filling her eyes.

Suddenly Josie came running in the room dragging Martha along. "What wrong Kristina, why are you crying? Did he make you up set" Josie asked strongly.

"Don't worry, it's just I haven't seen you this happy in ages" Kristina replied in the Doctors defence.

"Doctor we need to talk" Martha said stubbornly as if it were important.

"We'll talk later Martha, I'm having a chat with Kristina at the moment" the Doctor replied even more stubbornly.

"Whats wrong" Josie asked "Is Kristina alright?"

"I'm fine Josie, don't worry. He's not that kind of Doctor?" Kristina replied "He's a space traveller"

"Cool" Josie shouted "Can I watch Backyardigans?"

"Sure, I'll just find the DVD. You want to watch the Mars one?" Kristina replied.

"Don't mind, come on Martha, watch it with me, please?" Josie suggested.

"Alright" Martha replied.

***

Meanwhile in the middle of Ringwood forest the beast stirred. It could not wait till Thursday. Its huge feast would begin. But something was troubling it. It felt the presence of an enemy. An arch enemy. A Time Lord . The last of the Time Lords. The Doctor. He had to destroy the Doctor before the Doctor discovered it was him taking all the wanderers of Ringwood Forest in the night.

***

Kristina seemed thrilled at the idea of showing the Doctor the way to Ringwood Forest and even asked if her and Josie could come along. Martha had noticed the Doctor had taken a liking to Kristina. Kristina seemed a bit out of it to Martha but then she had lost most of her family to a monster.

"It was a lovely place before the monster came" Kristina said suddenly "My Dad used to take the dogs and Jo for a walk twice a week. Nobody goes anymore. All the trees have overgrown. It's a scary sight!"

"I've seen scarier stuff" replied the Doctor.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Kristina said casually.

***

Tyrone and Rogan had no idea where they were or how they had got there. All they could see were thousands of bodies. Peoples bodies. Animal bodies. Bodies of things that they've never seen before.

"Can you see Mum and Dad?" Tyrone asked.

"For the hundredth time their on holiday!" Rogan replied.

"I don't think so, Look!" Tyrone said slowly pointing at two bodies sprawled across the floor. "Its mum and dad."

"Oh my God! I don't believe it" Rogan cried "There loads of people we know here too."

Suddenly there was a movement from behind them and they realised they weren't the only ones a wake. Several other people, animals and the other things what ever they were, were stirring.

***

"Keep close Josie, I don't want to lose you" Kristina said as the four of them entered Rocky's walk.

"Why's this place called Rocky's walk?" The Doctor asked Kristina.

"Because we used to have a dog named Rocky who got put down as he got to old. This was years ago. We name most of the walks we go on after something. Like in the new forest there's a hill called Kristina's hill because I walked up that hill all by myself when I first started walking." Kristina replied.

"Did you get any more pets afterwards?"Martha asked trying to take an interest.

"We had a rabbit named Flopsy but it ran away, don't ask. We had two dogs called Tess and Bash but they were with Mum and Dad when they disappeared. Also we've had chickens but the fox got them.." Kristina said.


	3. an

AN :

For all those who read my stories I have recently encountered a massive problem my memory stick cant be read on the school computers and it seems to be faulty and as all my work is on it I am unable to continue any of my stories..

I apologise for any inconvenience this has on you my reader but I am going to buy another memory stick as soon as possible and when my memory stick is behaving I will copy across all my stories

I hopefully will get this sorted soon

Love

Voldyismyfather

xx


End file.
